Brooklyn Seltzer
- Brooklyn Seltzer, Chapter 13 (Master and the Lieutenant) of Mass Effect: Cyan Steel. Introduction Brooklyn Chosakabe Seltzer (born April 10, 2145) is a human pilot, mercenary, privateer, and captain of the MSV Panera. She is a major protagonist in Mass Effect: Cyan Steel Background The earthborn daughter of energy company baron Roman Seltzer, Brooklyn was the second of four children born into an executive family. Her mother was quite self centered, having married Roman only for the money, and generally hard to get along with. Though pushed into private schools and forced to toe the line with everything her mother and father deemed appropriate for her, the contumacious, self-governing attitude within her was growing with every passing moment. Though her father was rather uptight, he was quite confident and loving toward his children, and avoided spoiling them. Most notably he was also a major lobbyist and spokeperson for the Allied Progressive party, who were well known for their tolerance of non-humans and Citadel Council politics. After high school, Brooklyn was accepted at Cornell University and began studying law. Near the end of her enrollment, her father was gunned down at a meeting by an assassin working for Cerberus, possibly due to his endorsement and support of the Allied Progressives. Afterward, her mother became so wound up in grief, she was obtruded to be institutionalized. After earning her diploma at Cornell Law, she was already too jaded and confused to carry through with the career. With the family budget hijacked by the vice president of her father's company, and a regret for her choice in education, she joined the Alliance Navy out of confusion and distrust. She enlisted and enrolled, officer candidate and flight school at the Systems Alliance Naval academy in Annapolis, shortly being transferred to Creswell after a physical altercation with a fellow midshipman. During her Creswell stay, she hacked a simulation exercise which indirectly resulted in the death of one of her instructors. A military tribunal summoned her, and eventually swept the incident under a rug and ruled her not responsible for the incident, as they were desperate for new recruits. The day before she earned her wings and graduated the academy, she was visited by an Alliance Intelligence officer who convinced her to enroll in Alliance Naval Intelligence. Her first assignment required her to undertake an extremely dangerous mission and act as a double agent in the Blue Suns mercenary gang, and earn the trust of Burke Craddock, a notorious sergeant in their ranks. Burke, who believed that his father was assassinated by the Alliance for being vocal in his inflammitory attitude toward the government, hunted down naval and marine officers and assassinated them. After a while, Brooklyn began to see that Burke was not at all happy with what he was doing, and became more concerned with helping him redeem himself than sabotaging his operation. The Alliance eventually confirmed this suspicion, and marked her as 'compromised'. Eventually, Brooklyn was able to access records and obtain hard proof that Burke's father did not die by the hands of the Alliance. Burke, flustered by this revelation, gave into Brooklyn's advise to wreck his own anti-alliance operation. A bomb was planted on the staging ship, and the shuttles recordinated to hot zones during a combat drop, resulting in the deaths of several men under his command. After their escape, Brooklyn and Burke became freelance pirates and were branded fugitives by the Alliance. Category:Humans Category:CaliforniaTD Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Systems Alliance